Maboroshi wo Genjitsu ni Kaeru
by Shirayuki Kaori
Summary: Ichigo is rendered unconscious and wakes up in Aizen's home only to be drugged what else does Aizen plan on doing to Ichi? Sucky summary. Contains yaoi  MxM relationships , drug use, character suicide/death and rape! Don't like, don't read! AizenxIchigo


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo

A/N: Another post and another yaoi, so please don't flame me!

**Please don't criticize me about my grammar or punctuation! I kinda suck at them both so please forgive me if most or all of my sentences don't make sense! Criticisms make me have writers block for some reason so if I don't update for a long time due to a criticism then be prepared to watch this fanfiction go bye-bye at the chapter that I last posted! (I am very narrow-minded so yeah...)**

Contains: **YAOI**- male and male relationships, don't read it if you don't like male on male relationships! **The characters may or may not be OOC,** includes drug use, character suicide/death and rape of an unconscious character! So if you don't like it don't read it!

Pairing: AizenxIchigo

A/N: There may be numbers appearing in the middle of the fan fiction, the numbers look like this à (1) (2) etc... These are things that I may find a need to explain to the readers, the explanations will be at the bottom where the A/N is after the current chapter has ended

**The ****story is set in an alternate universe, Aizen is Ichigo's senior in school and one of Ichigo's friends**

'_Hello_' – thinking (italics font with underlines)

"_Hello_" – talking (quotation marks and italics font)

* * *

**Maboroshi wo Genjitsu ni Kaeru (Turning Illusions Into Reality)**

**WARNING****/SPOILER- Please don't complain about Ichigo not being an active character in this fanfic, he isn't meant to be conscious because of my inability to write Ichigo as a rape victim so please forgive me and there is hardly any talking because I didn't want Aizen talking to himself often.**

Ichigo was walking home after another boring day at school, he was looking forward to sleeping on his comfortable bed but his plans were destroyed when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and the smell of chemicals filled his senses. His vision began to blur and his strength started to disappear as he was robbed of his consciousness. By the time Ichigo had woke up, his body was in pain and he couldn't move a muscle due to the pain that resulted from the scent of the chemicals that he was forced to inhale. He used whatever strength he had left to observe the room that he currently was in, the unfamiliar room caused fear to overcome his body but it soon disappeared when he saw that familiar and kind face of his sempai (senior).

Ichigo tried to force his body to sit up but his strength still hadn't returned and the pain made it almost impossible to even lift a finger, Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but his voice was hoarse and his throat felt dry but his words were still audible to his sempai.

"_Aizen Sempai, Where am I? what happened?_"

"Relax Ichigo, you're safe now, I saw you getting attacked by a group of men when you were heading home after school. But I saved you and you're in my house right now since I didn't know where you lived."

Ichigo smiled at the news from his sempai and was grateful that he had saved him, Ichigo nodded his gratitude before slumber claimed his mind and his aching body. Aizen sat there a while longer watching his kouhai (junior) sleep. Aizen stood up and walked over to the drawer on the other side of the bed and took out a camera and took a few photos of Ichigo's slumbering form before putting it back into the drawer and taking out a small bag. He took the bag back to his spot next to the bed and opened it up, revealing a bottle filled with liquid, and a syringe, he filled the syringe to the necessary amount before using a sterilized cotton ball to wipe the skin on Ichigo's inner elbow.

The syringe was then slowly injected into Ichigo's blood stream before being pulled out and thrown into the waste bin, Aizen then began to undress Ichigo before redressing him again in a pure white kimono that had Sakura petals decorating the bottom of the kimono and on the cuff of the sleeves. When Aizen had deemed Ichigo as properly dressed, he lifted him up bridal style and carried him to a room that was similar to a greenhouse. The room had various flowers blooming in the middle of the room with various fruit trees decorating the border of the room, a small waterfall and pond was located just above the flower field. Aizen followed the path that lead into the flower field and placed Ichigo in the middle of it with the back of his head resting in the pond.

**~…Yaoi/Rape Starts Here…~**

Aizen smiled at the sight before him and leaned closer towards Ichigo and captured his lips in a gentle kiss before placing kisses along his jaw line, neck and collar bone. Aizen savored each kiss and longed to be able to kiss Ichigo while he was conscious, but he knew that it would never happen since Ichigo thought of him as nothing more than a friend. Aizen sighed at his thoughts before banishing them to the back of his mind, he slide his hand into the gap in Ichigo's kimono and caressed the heated skin under the silky clothing. He slowly parted the garment to expose the tanned skin under it. He placed small kisses onto the soft skin slowly travelling lower as he enjoyed the feeling and taste of the younger male under him.

Aizen continued to ravish the body with kisses and sucks until he had marked it as his own, after a few minutes of kissing and marking the enticing body he slowly lifted Ichigo up until he was sitting in his lap. He sucked on his fingers until he deemed them thoroughly lubricated before moving his hand lower and inserting a finger into the untouched cavern. He moved his fingers in and out of the tight warmth until it was slightly stretched before inserting a second finger and scissoring his fingers. When Aizen had inserted the third finger and reckoned that his angel was well prepared, he laid his unconscious form onto the soft grass and lifted his legs over his shoulder while slowly pushing into the tight heat that seemed to suck his member deeper inside.

When he was fully sheathed inside Ichigo he slowly pulled out while trying not to push back inside the tightness that filled his body with pleasure. When only the tip of his member was left inside his angel he forced his hips forward and relished in the addictive friction that surrounded his throbbing member. The pace increased as he continued to thrust into the constricting warmth. He could feel his climax threatening to spill deep inside his infatuation, the very thought of cumming deep inside Ichigo made him force himself deeper into the orange haired boy, wanting to mark the boy on the outside and deep inside where no one can reach. After a few more thrusts he released deep inside his kouhai with a grunt, after the pleasure had subsided he slid out of the addictive warmth and watched as blood and cum slowly dripped out of the now abused hole.

**~…Yaoi/Rape Ends Here…~**

He couldn't help but feel proud that he had finally claimed the angel that he had been fantasizing about since he first saw him, when his feelings of pride had faded he got up and took a quick shower before cleaning his lover and redressing him in the same kimono that had been discarded earlier. Aizen slowly stood up and got ready to retire to his bedroom when he heard a soft moan escape from Ichigo, panic spread through him like wild fire but he soon had a syringe ready and injected its contents back into his captive's bloodstream which made him enter another dreamless slumber. Aizen let out a sigh of relief and went back to his room to set an alarm to remind him to drug Ichigo again so he would stay with him forever and never come to hate or fear him when if he finds out what he has done.

He was frightened by the thought of Ichigo knowing about his actions towards him when he was unconscious because he knew that he would come to hate or fear him, especially since he had corrupted his young and pure body. He knew that his infatuation would avoid him due to his sinful actions, but he had prepared himself to never look into those beautiful and enchanting brown eyes again and to never hear that sweet and angelic voice if it meant that his angel would stay with him for the rest of his life. He fell asleep knowing that Ichigo was now his and that he had finally claimed him as his own, even if he had broken his wings and stopped him from returning to heaven. But he didn't care because he was certain that Ichigo would, could never leave him again, he was prepared to chain Ichigo down if it became necessary but he was sure that he never would have to since Ichigo would stay asleep in his created paradise until he died.

Aizen spent every waking moment by Ichigo's side and always made love to him at least once a day to show his unconscious angel that he still loved him and that he belonged to him, Ichigo was continuously drugged whenever he made any signs of regaining consciousness. Aizen stopped going to school since the day he captured his angel and didn't care if he failed school or didn't graduate because all that mattered to him was having Ichigo by his side, being able to hold and love Ichigo whenever he pleased and however he wanted to. He felt like he was in heaven but without the soft white clouds and gentle rays of sunlight. He enjoyed the company of Ichigo even if he wasn't able to converse with him, he enjoyed the warmth of his body, the feeling of heaven he received whenever he saw Ichigo and the addictive pleasure that was granted to him during their nights of passion and lust.

Aizen's peaceful paradise didn't last forever though especially when he had kept Ichigo by his side for more than 3 weeks, the media started to post pictures of Ichigo with captions that stated that he was missing. He knew that his family was beginning to become desperate to know the whereabouts of their only son and brother but he didn't care, he just wanted Ichigo to stay by his side even if it meant letting his family worry about his wellbeing and safety. He knew that he would never be found again as long as he kept silent on his whereabouts, his confidence and pride refused to allow him to let anyone about his kidnapping and continuous sins towards his beautiful angel. He would keep the secret until his death.

Another week had passed and Ichigo's family started to give up hope that Ichigo was going to be found, it sent joy through Aizen's body to know that no one would take his lover away from him. He continued to keep Ichigo under his care never letting him regain conscious and the ability to escape from his care, he made sure to stock up on both food and the godly medication that kept his angel by his side. The very thought of having Ichigo with him forever drove him past the point of pure bliss and happiness, it made him delusional and slightly insane with possessiveness. His delusion raised his confidence and pride making him a hundred percent certain that no one could take Ichigo away from him, but his confidence was shattered when a knock was heard on his door.

The sight of a police officer sent him into panic and anger, when he was questioned about knowing the whereabouts of Ichigo he quickly denied it and tried to shut the door but his fast response resulted in his downfall when the police asked to be allowed to search his home. Aizen's eyes widened and he immediately fell into rage which lead to him punching the officer in the face before shutting the door and locking it, he blocked the entrance with shelves and any other furniture that he could move towards the door. Aizen quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife before entering his paradise and held onto Ichigo like his life depended on it, he could hear the constant ramming against his front door as the police tried to enter his home. Aizen prayed with all his heart that the door would never break or open so he could be with Ichigo longer but fate betrayed him when the various sounds of furniture hitting the floor from the force of the door being open.

The loud stomping of feet could be heard in the house along with the sound of doors being opened, Aizen's guard rose when the door to his paradise began to rattle as the police tried to open the door. Aizen's attention was focused on the door but it soon transferred to Ichigo when he moaned and slowly began to wake up, Ichigo's brown eyes opened drowsily and slowly started to adjust allowing him to see his surrounding and his sempai who was holding onto him. Aizen smiled at the thought of being able to see Ichigo's brown eyes again but the thought was short lived when he heard something ramming against the door, Aizen's mind went into an overdrive and the guilt of what he had done to Ichigo began to bother him now that Ichigo's innocent eyes dug into his soul.

A single tear escaped from Aizen's eyes as he gave Ichigo a small smile which was followed by an apology, Ichigo's face had a look of confusion but Aizen just chuckled at his response before speaking.

"_I'm sorry Ichigo, I know that what I've done is wrong but I couldn't help it… I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with your energetic personality and beautiful features, I guess my love drove me into insanity but I hope that you'll be able to forgive me for what I have done to you one day… I really do love you Ichigo, you'll always be my angel, no matter what happens."_

Tears were soon running down Aizen's cheeks as he spoke to his angel Ichigo couldn't help but tear up at his words, but worry soon filled his features when Aizen let out a painful grunt which was later followed by a small line of blood that dripped down from his lips. Ichigo looked down and saw that Aizen has stabbed himself in the stomach and when he was about to speak, Aizen claimed his lips in a final kiss before collapsing onto Ichigo. The door burst open during that time and the police came in and both Ichigo and Aizen was sent to the hospital to check for any other wounds. Ichigo was kept in the hospital until the doctors were sure that the amount of drugs that he had been injected with for the last month wouldn't harm him, he constantly went to check up on Aizen who was currently in the intensive care unit since he was still unconscious from his wounds.

Ichigo stood in front of the glass window at Aizen's room and watched as Aizen had various machines attached to him in an attempt to keep him alive, the sight tore at Ichigo's heart and his vision began to blur as tears threatened to spill. His father and sister were at his side when they saw him slide onto the floor and begin to cry, they tried to comfort him thinking that he was suffering from the incident from the last month but the words that escaped from his mouth surprised them all.

"_Sempai, you idiot… you didn't have to go through all that trouble, because I couldn't help myself from falling in love with your handsome looks and charismatic personality either… please wake up… I love you so much… I don't think I'll be able to stand living without your gentle smiles and soothing voice any more… especially not now, when I know that you have returned my feelings… please wake up soon 'Aizen', I want you by my side…"_

Tears spilled down Ichigo's face as he leaned into his father's embrace and cried for the first time after his mother's death, Isshin tightened his embrace and comforted Ichigo until he had stopped crying before leading him back to his room. The next day Ichigo headed towards Aizen's room again but was filled with fear when he saw that the room was empty, he hoped that Aizen had regained consciousness during the night and was moved to another room. When a nurse walked past he summoned his courage and asked her where Aizen was, but her answer hit him hard and he fell to the floor and grief overcame him as he cried over the death of his 'lover'. The nurse quickly went over to him and made sure that he was alright, his father came and saw the scene and quickly ran towards Ichigo and asked the nurse what happened.

When the nurse told him he held onto his son tightly and comforted him once again, before bringing him back to his room to allow him to rest and privacy to cry over Aizen. His family stayed with him until he lied to them and pretended to be fine, they went back home still feeling a bit unsure but decided to trust his words. Ichigo laid back on the bed and covered his eyes with the back of his hand as tears once again spilled down his face, the grief took over his thinking and he grabbed the fruit knife and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower faucet and stepped under it while he was still fully clothed and slide his back against the cold tiled wall until he was sitting on the floor, then he gripped the knife and plunged it deep into his own stomach in the same spot that Aizen had stabbed himself.

His vision slowly blurred as the tears continued to spill mixing with the hot water that was dripping down his body, the blood loss made him light headed and a smile soon replaced the pained expression when Ichigo's mind was filled with thoughts of being able to be with Aizen for an eternity in heaven. He allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips before his eyes started to droop, he closed his eyes slowly and waited for death to claim him and take him to Aizen's side. The bathroom door was opened and a nurse came in and quickly called a doctor when she saw Ichigo's state, they immediately sent him into the emergency room and began to operate on him. While his family were contacted and when they arrived, they waited for the doctor to come out and tell them that Ichigo was fine.

Two hours had passed before the light on the ER was turned off and the doctor came out, Isshin stood up immediately, which woke up Yuzu and Karin who had fallen asleep on his lap after crying. The three of them went up to the doctor and waited for the good news but their expectations were betrayed when the doctor dropped his head slightly and shook it, grief consumed the three as they tried to accept the news. They asked if they could see Ichigo's corpse and the doctor nodded and took them to it, they cried at the sight of Ichigo's lifeless form which still had a small smile on his face. They went home and allowed the sorrow to overcome them and when the sun rose the next day they started to prepare for the funeral.

Isshin decided to help Ichigo's wish come true so he held a double funeral and asked that both Aizen and Ichigo were to be buried together in hopes that it would unite them in heaven. The funeral went on with Aizen's and Ichigo's friends and family present they all paid their respects to the respective families and to the coffin that Aizen and Ichigo were both in, before leaving both families to grieve over the death of their sons as they were lowered into the ground and buried. Everyone that attended the funeral prayed that they would be able to unite in heaven since they had such strong feelings towards each other.

…**The End…**

* * *

I hoped you liked it… I just realized that I kind of have a habit of killing off the main characters, if that upsets you then I'm sorry! If I get complaints about an inactive Ichigo then I'm going to get angry especially since I already WARNED you… either way the people who enjoyed it thank you for reading! I won't be updating in quite a long time since I'm moving so I won't have connection to the internet for quite a long time.

Thanks for reading!

SK


End file.
